Living
by DrowsyPoet
Summary: Sequel to talking; Logan and Marie make their way back to New York and run into some trouble along the way. A little drama, a little action, a lot of lovin'.
1. Chapter 1

**I'd like to start off with thanking the people who told me to write for the sake of writing and not rely on reviews. To be honest, I already had an idea for a sequel, but I wanted to see if anyone was interested in reading it. Hopefully I didn't annoy you all too bad. Thanks for reading, let me know what you think. :)  
**

**Marie's POV**

When I woke up the morning after…you know…I was freezing. Not kind of cold, not sort of cold, but _freezing_. Looking at Logan's sleeping form next to me…I decided to take advantage of his body heat.

"M'rie?" he growled, throwing his arm over his face to shield his eyes from the sun "What're ya doin'?"

"It's cold." I muttered, sliding my feet under his leg.

"Good God! Your feet are fucking freezing!" he yelled trying to get away from my icicle toes.

"Warm me, Damnit!" I said grabbing him arm and pulling him towards me "It's your fault I'm not wearing any clothes anyway." He grunted a complaint, but let me snuggle into him anyway. Weird…I never thought I'd associate the word "snuggle" with Logan.

"Why are you so cold anyway?" he grumbled, running a hand over my arm in an attempt to warm me.

"It's the middle of winter and we're in freaking Canada." Good point, right? He was quiet for a while, probably figuring out that I don't do all that well with cold. Note to self; buy blankets, robes, thermal pajamas, wool socks. "You're really warm" I muttered into his shoulder. He chuckled a bit and pressed a kiss to the top of my head and pulled the covers up to my chin for me.

"So what did you want to do today?" he asked me. I shrugged. I was still trying to wrap my mind around the fact that we'd had sex. I mean…what now? What if I'm pregnant? What if he doesn't want my baby? What if he leaves me? What if I'm a terrible mother? What if…

"How do you feel about babies?" I asked him shyly, knowing that this was a conversation we should've had _before_ we had sex. He paused thoughtfully.

"Never thought about it that much…I'm not much of a father figure…but if I had a kid I'd protect him."

"Him?" he chuckled

"Can you see me walking around with a pink stroller, sweet talking a baby girl?" I would pay to see that.

"You'd be cute with a baby girl." I told him. He seemed okay with that answer and we fell into a comfortable silence as I began exploring his chest with my hands, running my fingers through his chest hair, swiping across his collarbone to his shoulder. He groaned a bit as my hand ran down his throat and went to brush across his nipples.

"Marie?" he grunted. His noises only spurred me on, and I allowing my hand to trail down to his stomach, tracing up and down the hair from his navel to…_down below._

"What?" I asked, brushing a kiss to his neck.

"You're not pregnant. I…I can tell it isn't your time." I pulled back my head and looked him in the eye.

"You can smell that?" he nodded sheepishly. I smiled at him and pressed light kisses to both of his eyelids before pulling the sheet away from his body. He seemed surprised at first…but all objections were silenced as I took hold of his semi-rigid cock. Running my enclosed hand up and down a few times, I gauged his reaction. His eyes were closed, hands balled into fists at his side. He looked like he was enjoying himself…so I'd better give him something more to enjoy. Leaning down I took the head of his cock in my mouth and sucked.

"Holy shit." He moaned, raising his hips slightly to push himself into my mouth. I smiled around him and took him in deeper, and deeper, and deeper, until I could feel him bumping the back of my throat. I've heard horror stories of vomiting and gagging and all kinds of unattractive things…but this wasn't so bad. " Where did you learn all this?"

Oh no. Now was not the time for him to question my…sexual knowledge and experience. I may love him…but he can be a jealous bastard. In an attempt to get him to drop it, I swirled my tongue around the head of his cock again, and squeezed his balls lightly. Removing my mouth from around him, I tilted my head and licked the underside of his shaft, knowing it was sensitive. He groaned and tangled his fingers in my hair. Smiling again, I took his cock in my hand and gave it a few firm pumps. With a snarl, Logan grabbed me around the waist and flipped us over.

"Logan…Sugah?" I asked curiously, seeing that his eyes were dark with lust. He gave me a smirk and began kissing my throat. He licked along my collarbone and left a trail of kisses down the valley of my breasts, tugging at my sore nipples with his teeth before moving on to my stomach. He laid some more kisses down, lingering at my naval for a while, before moving lower and spreading my legs wide. He mumbled something to himself, and then laid a kiss on my clit. "Oh God." I moaned, nearly jumping off the bed.

"Just Logan is fine, Babe." He said teasingly, before licking my womanhood for good measure. This…this was…was….

"Oh…" I cried out as he took my clit into his mouth and sucked. "That feels…"

"Feels what?" he muttered against me.

"Feels good." He continued, changing the pace, pressure, and suction level at a leisurely pace, before quickly darting his tongue in and out of me. With that, I came. Loud. I've never been so shamelessly loud before. Calling out his name as my body tensed in the throes of my orgasm. Now, I'm slightly embarrassed…then? I was too far gone to give a damn.

I could feel him watching me, but I was still too relaxed to protest. I felt like I was about to fall into a wonderful sleep coma and never wake up again...but I wanted to finish what we'd started. Opening my eye, I saw that his hard-on hadn't gone away, his cock standing at attention. His shaft long and thick, pointing straightforward, head weeping slightly. Damn. Rolling him onto his back I took his cock in my mouth again and sucked him off. Then we got up and made breakfast…which could've easily qualified as lunch.

"I think we need to go back to the mansion soon." I told him.

"Why?" he didn't seem to oppose the idea, but I could tell he didn't see the need to. I'm not going to lie, I still see the place as my home…I miss it…I miss everyone in it…and knowing that soon it'll all be gone while I remain makes me want to spend as much time with them as possible before it ends. Of course, I didn't say that.

"No one knows where we are, why we left, or what's going on with my mutation. All they know is that Sabertooth is dead." He nodded thoughtfully while shoving a forkful of pancakes in his mouth. He's so cute…

"Alright…but I want to stay here for a while." I smiled my agreement and leaned over to lick some syrup off his lips. Which of course led to more sex.


	2. Chapter 2

**This chapter is more than just shameless smut, but sheds a light on both Logan and Marie's feelings. Please read and review. :)**

We stayed in Canada for a few more weeks…and I have to admit it grew on me. The people were nice…but left us to our own business. Logan got a job at the local garage, working on cars and bikes, which I know he loves, and I got a job cooking at the diner.

Since we both work in town, Logan will stop by the diner on my lunch break and eat with me, and then swing by to have dinner and then take me home. It's…nice…I love it…I love him. I don't know what to do with myself now…he's the guy Momma would told me not to date, let alone sleep with, let alone love…and I did all of the above. It's a damn good thing my momma don't know shit.

He's treated me better than any of my other boyfriends did, sure he's rough and ineloquent…but he cares. He'll do the dishes, rub my back, and laugh at my jokes. That's all I really need…course…it would be nice if he loved me…but Logan's not the type to be in love. Then again he wasn't the type for relationships either.

"We'll head out tomorrow." He told me, gesturing with his beer. Head out?

"To go where?"

"The mansion." Oh right…go back…to the place I miss dearly. And I do…but it feels like my priorities have been shifted. But…they only have some time left…and I have forever with Logan. So we started the trip back to New York.

"How do you think they'll feel about…us?" I asked him.

"Well…" he said with a smirk "Scotty boy will be on my ass telling me I'm a pedophile, Jeannie will be disappointed I'm not chasing her anymore."

"You…you're over her right?" I asked hesitantly, knowing he'd been all over her for years. She was his forbidden fruit.

"Look, Darlin', she's nice to look at and all, but I only flirted with her to rile up Scott." Nice to look at? Does that mean he's got a thing for her still…I mean I'm attractive…but she's sex personified…Oh God, am I gonna lose him to Jean after all this shit? "Don't get your panties in a twist," he commanded, resting his hand on my upper thigh. "She's may be pretty, but you're fucking gorgeous. Besides, she was never attainable to me anyway."…What the hell?

"So you're only with me because she's not available?" I asked incredulously, removing his hand from my thigh.

"What?" he asked, his eyes darting from me to the road again "That's not what I said at all?"

"You said 'besides, she's unattainable', what the hell is that supposed to mean?!"

"It means I couldn't be with her! What else would it mean?!"

"If you could would you want to be?!"

"NO!"

"Well why not!?"

"BECAUSE I LOVE **_YOU_**, DAMNIT!" He pulled onto the shoulder of the highway and twisted his body to look at me, nostrils flaring angrily, teeth gritted in annoyance.

"You…I…_what?"_

"I might've had a thing for Jean…but I don't love _her,_ I love _you."_

"The…I love you too." I sputtered, watching the anger melt from his features.

"Good."

He loves me…he honest to God loves me. He said that he doesn't love Jean…but he loves me. This has got to be the best day of my life. I was probably smiling like an idiot…but I didn't give a damn. We made it to New York by nightfall, but decided to stop at a motel for the night before making an appearance at the mansion. To be honest I wanted another night of not having to worry about what everyone thought about us…and another night of Logan being away from Jean.

No matter how many times he tells me I'm beautiful…I just know she's _more_ beautiful…five foot seven of redheaded heaven…and I'm…_pretty._ I'm of average height, average weight, average hair color – minus the stripes, and barely above average looks. What am I supposed to do when he's got little miss red all over him?

"Marie?" he asked quietly, snapping me out of my pity party.

"Yeah, Sugah'?"

"I wanna try something." That caught my attention, last time he said he wanted to try something I ended up with teeth marks all over my- "Let's take a bath." Excuse me?

"What?" I asked, doing a mental triple-take

"A bath." He repeated, walking over to where I was standing and wrapping both of his arms around my waist, pulling me close to him.

"With water and bubbles and stuff?" I asked, not getting why he was suggesting it. "Why?" he nuzzled into my hair, sniffing me discretely several times before continuing.

"Thought you might like some romantic shit…I know I'm not a poet or anything…least I can do is sit in a tub with you." Good God what a sweet man.

"That sounds great, Sugah', just lemme get my vanilla scented candles and some body wash." No joke, ten minutes later I found myself in a vanilla scented bath tub with an attractive man's arms wrapped around me. Not _just_ an attractive man, mind you…_MY_ attractive man. Somehow among all the sighing and moaning and...growling in the bathtub, I manage to get out the question that'd been in my mind all day. "Did you mean it?" I asked him.

"Mean what?" he muttered, taking my earlobe into his mouth for a taste. I groaned as he ran his teeth along the shell of it and bit down lightly before soothing it with his tongue.

"That you love me."

"Fuck yeah I meant it." he declared, a low growl rumbling though his chest and into my form. I was stretched out in the tub between his legs, my head resting where his neck met his shoulder. Never before have I felt quite like this. I'm not going to lie...I've had sex before...both consensual and non-consensual...but sex with Logan wasn't just meaningless sex...it was touching, feeling..._listening_. I felt like he wasn't just using me to get off...like some others had before...I truly believe that he loves me...and I know that I love him too.


	3. Chapter 3

We arrived at the mansion soon enough…and everyone was…normal…the same. But I wasn't the same, I was completely different, and no one seemed to notice. Well, I guess I'm not that different, I just feel a lot different. Experiencing the fullness of human touch has that effect on a person I guess. All my friends have been having sex since they were 16…and even if I hadn't have had control of my powers…I wouldn't have started that early anyway. It's just…not me. So here I am…permanently 26 years old, and a recently non-virgin.

Sex is…so personal. Obviously it's physical…but it should be so much more than just a race to orgasm. I just can't see sleeping with someone I don't love…I can't imagine sleeping with someone who wasn't Logan. But back to the now. We arrived at the mansion around lunchtime the next day, and Storm greeted us at the door. She gave us a weirdly _knowing_ look, and whispered to me that we'd talk later. Scott was…Scott, and incredibly displeased, but shut his mouth at the demand of his sweetheart…who surprisingly managed to keep her paws of my feral. Jean seemed surprised that we're together, but I'm sure she'd suspected something when we'd run off together...not to mention the one time she could us making out in the kitchen over a few bottles of beer.

Jubes felt that the entire thing was her doing, since Logan's plans had devised from her non-too-subtle nudge in my direction…but I couldn't care less what they thought of him. He was mine, and I was his…and it was incredible. I knew his likes and dislikes, and he knew how to get under my skin in a good way. However, I had no hope of chasing his jealousy away were as scares as him wearing pink. Any guy that came within a certain distance while looking at me funny got a growl, and Remy got double-time.

Yes, Remy LeBeau (AKA Gambit), the newest member of the X-men, had a death wish. He flirted with anyone who was 1. Female and 2. Attractive. And by the way he was looking at me yesterday; I'd guess I fell under that category.

"Ah, Gambit has been looking for you, Chere." He said cockily, while reaching for my hand.

"I can't say I know why?" I responded coolly, moving out of his grasp.

"I heard you were single, No?"

"No." I retorted quickly. _Where the hell did he hear that?_ "I'm very un-single in fact."

"Oh?" he said, raising an eyebrow in a way I'm sure he thought was charming. "Well I haven't seen Chere's boyfriend around."

"Right here, Bub." Logan's voice rang out from behind me. He didn't appreciate me being cornered…and to be honest neither did I. God, he's so damn protective of me…not that I mind. For the most part, I find it incredibly hot…but since Remy currently and continually lives under the same roof as us… it'd be best if everyone just got along.

"Come on, Sugah." I muttered, grabbing Logan's bicep and pulling him towards the staircase, wanting to get out from under Remy gaze and into our own private cocoon of sweet words and sex. Logan was growling low in his throat, a growl that was well-past wanting to warn the guy, and sounding more like he wanted to attack. Oh…the growling…it does nasty things to me…and makes me want to do nasty things to him as well. Gripping his bicep firmer I pressed a kiss to his cheek and dragged him away from the would-be fight scene.

"Why'd you do that?" he hissed at me once we were out of Remy's earshot

"Do what?" I asked, my grip on his bicep changing from demanding to affectionate. He snorted slightly, a gruff smile coming onto his face.

"You know what. Protecting that stupid Cajun…"

"I just don't want y'all to fight." I told him, giving his arm a squeeze "If we're all living under the same roof we should all just get along." He rolled his eyes a bit, obviously still wanting to bury his claws in Remy's chest. I couldn't help but laughing a bit "I don't understand how you can be jealous. I mean…look at you." We'd arrived at our room and stepped inside. He was still growling. I went up to him and took his face in both of my hands. "Look at me. You. Are. Extremely. Handsome."

"Hmph." He scoffed slightly. I pressed a kiss to his lips and continued

"How could I even think about Remy when I have you at home? God, you're handsome, sweet, and for some strange reason you seem to like me."

"I'm not sweet." He muttered, a half-smile betraying his words.

"But you are." I told him, kissing him squarely on the mouth. He hooked his fingers in my belt loops and drew me to him, kissing me deeper. I pulled back slightly "Seriously, Remy has nothing on you. _Nothing_." His chest rumbled with a growl of approval, and he nipped at my neck before pushing me up against the nearest wall. His lips traveled to the sensitive spot under my ear before traveling lower to suck on my neck. Hmm, this ego petting seems to be beneficial to me as well.

"You smell good." he grumbled against my chest, taking each of my nipples in his mouth in turn.

"Enough." I told him, pulling his head from my chest. "Take me to bed." He grinned wickedly and stripped me of my pants before tossing me on the bed and following soon after.

"God, I love you." he growled, settling his weight on top of me and slowly pushing his cock inside my heat. As I struggled to come up with a good verbal response, I discovered the only thing that would come out of my mouth were moans.


	4. Chapter 4

"Marie?" he asked, cheek against my stomach as we lay on the bed, momentarily sated from our previous exertion.

"hmm?" I questioned, slipping one hand into his hair, using the pads on my fingers to massage his scalp, and my nails to scrape lightly on the way back. He shuddered slightly, turning his head to kiss my stomach before continuing.

"I don't like Remy." I think I snorted. It was so obvious that he didn't like Remy that literally _everyone_ knew. He growled protectively if Remy was even in the same wing of the mansion as me, not to mention the same room. I think over the past few days Logan has popped his claws on several occasions in Remy's general direction.

"I know, Sugah'," I said with a laugh "You've made that quite apparent." He grunted, and turned his body so that his chin was on my stomach and he was facing me.

"I mean it." He told me "Somethings not right about that guy." I felt annoyance flair up inside me

"So you want me to stay away from him so you can have me to yourself, stake your claim, have your prize, and hide me away from the rest of the damn world?!"

"No." he said, sliding up my body so we were face to face "I'm warning you so that you'll be careful…I'm not trying to control you…I just want you safe…and as for the whole 'claiming' bit…yes, I want to do that…or at least the Wolverine does." I felt guilty…I'd called out his feral tendencies in anger, he couldn't help those, they're a part of him. A part of him he often felt ashamed of…and all he really wanted was me safe.

"Sweet man." I muttered against his lips before kissing him soundly "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to snap."

"'S'okay." He said kissing up my jawline "You're feisty…I like that." Underneath the covers I felt something hard and smooth brush against my leg.

"Again?" I asked him, an amused smile on my face "Baby, you're going to be the death of me." He laughed and rubbed his body against mine

"What a way to go." He growled seductively in my ear. I wrapped an arm around his back and arched my back upwards, opening myself up to him, allowing him to continue his ministrations. As he began teasing my breasts with his teeth, there was a knock on our door. Groaning, I fell back onto the pillows. Growling, Logan yelled towards the door.

"Fuck off!" I smacked his arm with a smack

"It could be anyone" I scolded him, hoping it wasn't a kid…or the Professor. The knock came again, and Logan lifted himself off the bed and pulled on a pair of sweatpants, carefully adjusting himself so his erection wasn't quite so obvious.

"This'd better be good." He grumbled opening the door half-way. "What the hell do you want?" he barked. I couldn't see who it was from my spot on the bed…but I had the feeling it wasn't someone he liked. I pulled on Logan's shirt and walked over to the door. Positioning myself behind him, I saw that our caller was indeed, Gambit.

"Bonjour, mon ami, is Rogue here?"

"Yeah." Logan said, making no move to invite him in.

"…Can Remy talk to her?" he asked, obviously becoming confused by Logan's un-cooperation. Sighing loudly, I pushed myself in front of Logan and crossed my arms over my chest to keep Logan's shirt in place and covering all of me.

"What do you want from me, Remy?"

"Ah, Belle, I wanted to know if you wanted to accompany Remy to the bar. Maybe have a few drinks." Unbelievable.

"Look, Remy, you seem nice and all, but I'm not interested. If you're looking for a quick fuck, there are pliantly of ladies, if you're looking to find a nice girl to love, Jubes is available, But I'm not…so please, leave me alone." Logan grunted his agreement from behind me, and Remy looked surprised.

"Well…" he said, clearing his throat awkwardly. "Remy suppose he'll just go play a few games of pool downstairs…feel free to join in." He winked at me "I don't scare easily." With one last glowering look at Logan, he spun gracefully and left. Logan slammed the door.

"Good fucking riddance." He ground out, clenching his fists.

"You were right…" I told him "There's something slightly…_off_ about him." He nodded his head firmly. "Hungry?" I asked him, hearing his stomach making it's empty status known to us my growling. He nodded again, probably still to angry to do anything but swear. "Well you need to do something to calm down." I said carefully, not wanting to anger him further "I'll make you something...meet me in the kitchen in a half an hour?"

"Yeah." he said, relaxing only a miniscule amount. I tugged on a pair of panties and some clean jeans before making my way down to the kitchen. I pulled a few steaks out of the fridge and rinsed them off before slapping them on the cutting board. Pulling out the meat tenderizer I pounded them and then poured my special marinade over them. Going back to the fridge I grabbed a few tomatoes, an onion, and some garlic. I threw the chunked tomatoes, diced onions and minced garlic in a bowl with salt, pepper, and olive oil. After throwing the steaks on the make-shift grill-pan on the stove stop, I cut a few slices of Storm's homemade bread and browned them in a pan. As I was about to flip the steaks, a hand clamped over my mouth while another one gripped my waist in a vice-like grasp. My scream was muffled by the hand over my mouth as I was dragged towards the garage. Twisting and bucking wildly, I caught a glance of my captor. What the...


	5. Chapter 5

**Without further ado...**

**Marie's POV still.  
**

There's a certain moment in every person's life when they know that shit's gonna hit the fan. For some people it's when their boss calls them into their office to can them...for others it's getting on the bus and the only seat available is next to a sweaty fat man. Anyway...the point is that even without the dramatic music to foreshadow terrible events like in the movies, it's rather easy to tell when bad things are going to happen, and for some strange reason bad things happen to me a **LOT. ** For instance, I have poisonous skin...sucks, right? Anyhow, shit happens...and if I'm lucky, certain things will give me a warning that disaster is about to strike...like when someone comes up behind me and forcefully drags me down a dark hallway towards the empty and _soundproof_ garage.

Of course, it could always be Logan looking to make out...but of course, with my luck, it was Remy. I guess the guy just couldn't take no for an answer. I'd asked him rather nicely and Logan had told him aggressively to back the hell off, but I guess he still had it in his brain that he was irresistible to all women. Well it's about damn time he learned that he's not. I grabbed his hand and bent it backwards with all the strength I had from Karate training.

"Fuck!" he hissed, grabbing his injured.

"What the hell are you doing?" I asked him. "I told you I don't want anything to do with you." His eyes lit up with cruelty, his possibly broken fingers forgotten.

"That's what you think this is about, Mon Petite?" he asked with a chuckle "Remy wanting to date you." I refused to take his bait, keeping silent. "Nah, Belle. Remy knows better than to mess with Little Miss. mortel de la peau? Please."

"Then what do you want?" I demanded, crossing my arms over my chest.

"Ah, it's not what Remy wants, but what the blue mademoiselle wants. _Revenge._" Remy rushed foreward and grabbed my arm, twisting it behind my back. Damn. I'm strong...but I'm no idiot...physically I can't Remy down ...but I can sure as hell try. I flicked a leg backwards in an attempt to hit him between the legs. _two for the price __of one_ I thought to myself as he let out a squeak and loosened his grip on me. I shoved my body weight backwards and turned to run out of the hall back into the kitchen. As I moved forward I felt Remy's hand grasped my ankle and yank, successfully bringing me to the ground.

"LOGAN!" I yelled, struggling in vain as Remy preceded to climb on top of me and pin me down. "Get off me, you bastard!" I screamed at him, jerking violently beneath him. His face twisted into a sick smirk, letting me know that he was enjoying my struggling far more than he should.

"Shhhh..." he whispered, placing a cloth over my mouth, no doubt something to knock me out. All of my X-Men training kicked in as I fought tooth and nail, trying to get the most likely poisonous cloth off of my mouth. The last thing I remember was hearing Remy chuckle at me as everything faded to black.

**Sorry for the cliff hanger, just wanted to make sure my readers are still out there ;)** **Also; _mortel de la peau _means "Deadly skin"**  
** in French in case you were wondering. Please, please, please review! :) More to come soon.**


	6. Chapter 6

_**Greetings readers, I'm terribly sorry I haven't been posting recently :p I'v ejust been insanely busy. Forgive me! And please review :D**_

**-Drowsy**

**_Marie's POV._**

_I'm not scared, I'm invincible. I'm an X-man. I will survive. I__'m not scared, I'm invincible. I'm an X-man. I will survive. I'm not scared, I'm invincible. I'm an X-man. I will survive._  


"Marie?" A quiet, soft feminine voice called to me, pulling me out of the crying induced fuzz I'd been in. Oh good, another person to relentlessly annoy me What the hell do these people want. If I hurt Mystique this much why doesn't she just kill me? Then again...I killed Victor...her lover...and she said she wants me to feel her pain. She'd better not lay one of her fake slutty nails on Logan. I want it to go on record that I'm not responsible for my actions if she tried to hurt my mate...I mean..._boyfriend. _Oh for shit's sake.

"Yeah." I croaked harshly, my throat crackly and dry from suppressing my screams. I swear, you think you're strong until you're locked in a cold dark little prison cell with your hands tied above your head, and then you find out you have the nerves of a guppy.

"Are you ready to apologize." If my eyes weren't swollen shut from crying I would have given the strange disembodied voice speaking to me the scariest look one could imagine...but of course, I couldn't.

"For what?" I sighed, sick of all the coyness and bullshit. Get this hell over with! Just kill me already! After Remy played his charming little French game for a small eternity, managing to anger Logan enough to be a thorn in my side. I was prepared for whatever came, and I was praying whatever they were going to do they would do fast.

"For killing Victor." I forced my grotesquely inflamed eyelids to open. Mystique. Her voice sounded...heartbroken. I didn't want to kill him! I'm not as sorry as I should be that I did...but it was self defense. Surely she can understand that...no...of course she doesn't, she's a heartbroken, evil, twisted, sick, maniacal shape shifting bitch. They b=probably don't _get_ much of anything that requires sympathy or any other God forsaken emotion.

"Look." I croaked harshly "I only killed Victor because he came in my room in the middle of the damn night to try to kill me." She still looked depressed, but her blue brow furrowed in what appeared to be genuine confusion. What's so confusing? She knows that Logan and Victor are brothers, she knows that Logan and Victor hate each other, and she knows that the only thing that could potentially _"break" _Logan would be to lose his mate...I mean _girlfriend_. To be honest, the only surprising part about Victor's attempt to kill me was that it backfired. Had I not been able to spontaneously pull on a single part of his life force, I'd be dead, and Logan would be in the process of dying.

"H-he did?" she asked, the depressed facial expression coming back in full force, confirming my suspicion that Victor had told her some tall tale about where he was going, what he was doing, and why.

"Yeah." I sighed, straightening up on my knees to take some of the weight of my restraints. Mystique wasn't a stranger to the torture that comes with being a villain, she knows as well as the next bad guy that chains can do a whole lot of damage if you can't hold up your own body weight. The best way to cause someone nonlethal pain is to chain them up and suspend them.

"And why would I chose your word over my lover's?" she asked haughtily, bending down so that we were eye level...well I think we were eye level, my eyes were still incredibly swollen.

"Because it's the damned truth." I barked at her. "If you're gonna kill me, get it fucking over with! If you're gonna torture me, let's get on with it! But don't you waste my time." She looked surprised...but pissed. I'd definitely given her a reason to drag out my death...slowly.

"Very well..." she responded agreeably, "Victor had mentioned on various occasions several things he'd do to you if he ever had the chance...I suppose now is as good a time as ever for me to give him his last revenge."

"What's the point, Sugah'?" I asked bitterly "He's already burning in hell."

"You little _bitch_" she spat with venom. "You'll get what's coming to you." She looked pissed beyond belief as she rose to her full height and shifted into Victor's body. Her nails grew longer, canines sharper, her cheeks covered with prickly uninviting hair, he muscles bigger, her expression meaner, her features more...evil. Well shit...didn't see that one coming. What's she gonna do? Beat me up? Happened before. Guilt me? Not gonna happen. Rape me? That one...well...happened before, don't want it to happen again. EVER.

"Well." Victor's voice was the voice that spoke. "Time to get down to it, huh?" I'm sure at that moement I screamed inside, or swallowed fearfully, or did some other pathetic sign of my terror...but I would get through this. _I'm not scared, I'm invincible. I'm an X-man. I will survive. I__'m not scared, I'm invincible. I'm an X-man. I will survive. I'm not scared, I'm invincible. I'm an X-man. I will survive. _He pulled something out of his pocket...it looked like a necklace designed after one of those stupid medical bracelets you have to wear in the hospital. The heck was that?  
"This." Victor said smugly, as if reading my thoughts "Is a suppression collar. Can't have you sucking the mutation out of me, now can I?"

_FUCK. _


	7. Chapter 7

**Sorry it's been a while y'all, I wanted to make this scene as...correct as I could. Hopefully my efforts were not in vain. Please read responsibly and enjoy. :)**

**Marie's POV.**

"Marie?" a gruff voice called "Baby, c'mon...wake up." God, I'm so sick of waking up this way. I'm sick of blacking out. I'm tired of my consciousness being a wuss. I never, _never_ want to pass out again...because waking up to uncertainty of location, physical condition, and danger is beginning to freak me out. As much as I wanted to turn over and fade back into the hazy oblivion I was waking up from, I felt a sense of urgency in me. I _needed_ to get up...but I sure as hell didn't want to. If I wake up...I have to deal with this terrifying excuse of a situation...if I stay asleep...well technically _unconscious, _I don't have to deal with anything but my brain's hallucinations, which are surprisingly a lot less terrifying than my current reality. "Marie..." the voice came again. It sounded...desperate, pleading, raspy, it sounded like...

"Logan." my eyes opened and my body caught up to my brain with a jolt. I was...home. Well, physically I was in the med lab, but it was more of a home than the prison I was in before. How the hell did I get here? Why does everything hurt?

"Baby." Logan breathed out, visibly relieved. I saw the tension leave his shoulders as he let his head drop down onto the bed next to my thigh. There was a chair by my hopefully temporary hospital bedside, and if I had to guess I'd say he's been here about as long as I had. Ferals are loyal and protective, he wouldn't leave me alone once he had me back. "How do you feel?" he asked, raising his head from it's resting place and leaning over me slightly. I felt cornered, I felt trapped, I felt threatened, and I wanted him to back the hell up. Wait...why? He's been in my personal space for quite some time...he's been in _me_ for quiet some time.

"Overwhelmed." I croaked miserably. He sniffed the air and backed away from me a little bit, his brow crinkling slightly. From to look on his face, I could tell he smelled my discomfort at his closeness.

"Did...do you want me to leave?" I shook my head rapidly. I didn't want him to leave, I just didn't want him too close...what did they _do_ to me? I...I don't remember. I do remember Mystique...as Victor... putting a rag over my mouth...it smelled sickeningly sweet, and then everything just...went black. Which means that I'd passed out at least 4 times in the past...however many days, which is beginning to fucking annoying me. I'm not one of those little wisps who cries and faints at the drop of the hat and doesn't know how to fucking defined herself...well in the past couple days I did cry and faint a lot...but still...I'm not like that.

"...How long was I gone?" I asked him quietly, carefully avoiding eye contact. I knew I'd hurt him by not accepting his protection...It was a sensitive subject for the Wolverine in him to be rejected by a mate...and even though I just wanted a bit of space...to him it was rejection nonetheless.

"Three days." he growled, sitting back in his chair with a thud. He wasn't angry, he just acted like it as a coverup for his feelings, which were most definitely hurt. I typically love it when he growls...it's extremely _masculine_ when he does it. The other men...well, _guys,_ that I'd dated were what one would call a metro sexual, which is lovely...they're well groomed, well mannered, and professional...but that's not for me. Logan...Logan is for me. Tall, dark, handsome, hairy, growly, muscular, protective, and surprisingly loving. He...loves me like I've never been loved before, and I'm not one of those girls who thinks that any guy that shows relative affection is her soul mate just because I've been pushed around by some bad people. I have a good head on my shoulders...and I know that he loves me. Because he tells me...and because he shows me. Not just sex...but actions. He fights for me, he watches out for me, he puts me first, and he...he found me.

"Logan." He looked at me through narrowed eyes, gripping the armrest of his chair tightly, I watched his knuckles turn white from the pressure and sighed. "I don't remember what happened." He raised an eyebrow

"Nothing?"

"Nothin'." I'm scared. I want comfort...but I feels so...empty. Of course, now would be the time that my tear ducts are convinced that I need to cry. And I do...quietly at first. I move my head down so that Logan can't see my face...but it's pointless, I know he can smell my tears.

"M'rie." he rasped, "They...they found you with a lot of injuries...and Hank found from your examination that they..." he cleared his throat, obviously upset "_violated _you." I cried harder. I'd known it...my body felt exactly like it'd felt before...but I didn't want to think it...I didn't want it to be true...It took me several years to get over it last time...I don't want that to happen again. I have Logan now...I don't want this to ruin us...ruin what we have. I let out several shaking sobs, knowing that all this crying probably made Logan uncomfortable since he's never been a fan of displayed emotions.

"Sorry." I muttered, wiping at my eyes.

"It's...after what happened you have every right to cry...and if it didn't scare you I'd be holding you while you did." I cried harder. Sweet man.

"I'm-I'm s-s-sorry." I sobbed, not bothering to stop the tears. There was no point, they were determined to come out of my eyes wither I liked them or not. I didn't care. Let them come, let them fall, leaving salty trails down my face. I don't care. It's fine...I'm fine...we're fine.

_I'm not scared, I'm invincible. I'm an X-man. I will survive. I__'m not scared, I'm invincible. I'm an X-man. I will survive. I'm not scared, I'm invincible. I'm an X-man. I will survive._

Then again...who am I kidding? Logan stood up and headed for the door._  
_

"W-where are you going?" I asked, despising the need evident in my voice. Traitor...my own body disobeyed my wishes and turned into a weak and trembling mess.

"To go punch a wall." he muttered, clenching his fists. I took in the sight of him. He was tired, that was evident by the bags under his eyes, and the wrinkles in his clothes. He was hurting, that was given away by his body language. His back was straight his shoulders were back, and his chin was tilted up...but his eyes were sad. We're both hurting...but it's hard to tell who has it worse...me, having been violated...or him, having to know that he wasn't there to protect me. I'd say were about even.

"C-come here." I beckoned, my tears slowing. He took a few tense steps forward.

"What?" he asked, eyes widened with surprise. I guess my emotions made me really bipolar, one moment I wanted him to back off, and the next I wanted him to hold me. I reached for his arm and pulled him down next to me on the bed, throwing my arms around him. I'd been gone for a few days...but even a few days can feel like a damn lifetime. He carefully brought an arm around my back and pulled me to him gently, keeping me close, but not restrained. My arms settled around his back, my face in his shoulder. I tried to convince myself I was safe...I was. I was home, I was with Logan, and I was -for the most part- fine...but I was extremely uneasy...understandably so. And of course, I did what I'd been doing for days and would probably do for days to come...

_**I cried.**_


	8. Chapter 8

**I appreciate the reading and reviewing going on, y'all1 I have some plans for the story, and I'm excited about where it's going. I know it's been pretty heavy lately...but things'll look up soon. Thanks! REVIEW!  
**

Hank kept me in the med lab overnight to make sure I was fine...I'd suffered a concussion on top of many other injuries, and Hank wanted to make sure everything remained stable overnight. I cried a lot. I'm not proud of that. Logan was with me the whole time, leaving only a few times; once because I'd forced him to take a shower, and the other few times for food. I was...shaken. Life just seemed so...unlivable.

"Everyone's waiting to see you." Logan said as I held his head against my chest, running my hands across his broad shoulders.

"I don't want them to see me like this." Which should be understandable; I had a black eye, cuts and scratches on my face and arms...by wrists had angry red marks from the chains around them...and I hadn't checked my lower body...but if the pain was any indication, it looked awful. He nodded against me, a low rumble coming from his chest as I switched from using the pads of my fingers to my nails. I could smell in his emotions that he missed me. It's nice to be missed.

"How'd y'all find me anyway?" I asked, letting a yawn out. He rumbled louder, nuzzling against my breast.

"Chuck found your mind...or whatever it's called, at my strong suggestion and then he sent in a team when in to get you." Other people saw me like..._this_. Fuck.

"Who all was on the team?"

"Me," of course "Hank, and Storm." Good...good. I feel better knowing that people that I completely respect and trust were the only ones to have seen me on what I would consider one of my lowest moments. I nodded and ran a hand through his hair.

"Does anyone know what happened?" I held my breath, remembering how people act weird once they know someone's raped. They treat them like a delicate flower who's been trampled, and for some people, that's how they need to be treated to heal...but not me.

"Just the four of us and the Professor." I sighed in relief. No one knew...and I was fine with keeping it that way too. A knock on the door interrupted our cuddling...hmm...I wonder what Logan calls it, I couldn't see him using the word "cuddle," or "snuggle" or anything. He sighed heavily and put his arms on either side of my stomach to life himself off the rather uncomfortable hospital bed. I suppose it's not that uncomfortable after all, but since we have a queen sized pillow top mattress in our room...it was like comparing a nice, soft pillow to a stiff wooden board. Logan let out an irritated growl as he stalked to the door.

"What?" He asked roughly, the door blocking my view of who was behind it.

"Logan." a pleasant female voice acknowledged "How's Rogue doing." Jean...what the hell did she want? Jean and I had never really gotten along...she liked to be the tail that every man chased and after Logan noticed I'd grown up and grown boobs, Jean wasn't just put on the back burner, she simply ceased to exist at all in his eyes.

"Fine." he answered her cautiously, crossing his arms over his chest, no doubt staring her down...what a guard dog.

"Well can I come in?" she asked, her voice still pleasant, but noticeably irritated...or not so noticeably...could be my advanced hearing.

"No." Logan retorted "Rogue isn't ready to see anybody." Jean huffed loudly and in one movement pushed past Logan and entered the room. She gasped slightly at the sight of my face...which I still hadn't checked out, Logan had covered the mirror in the bathroom and had removed all reflective devices from the room.

"You look _terrible._" she said sympathetically, "I guess they roughed you up a little bit..." understatement of the century.

"Do you have anything helpful to say?" I asked, hoping I didn't sound nearly as pissed off as I was quickly becoming. Jean furrowed her brow at my rude comment...but hey, she started this, and if I have to finish it...fine by me.

"No need to snap," she said "I just wanted to see how you're doing."

"Dandy." Logan interjected stoically "Please leave." Jean threw up her hands in the air in mock surrender

"I'm just trying to be nice." she said defensively "Make sure that Rogue's fine, I am a doctor after all." How could we forget?

"Jean...it's been a really long, stressful couple of days for me...I appreciate the sentiment, but I really just want to rest...if you wouldn't mind leaving." She nodded slightly and spun on her heel to leave. As she headed towards the door my advanced hearing picked up on one last comment

"Dramatic bitch...nothing even happened to her." Logan shut the door firmly behind her and turned to face me. I wish I had another snide come-back, or I could just brush it off like it was nothing...but of course, I burst into tears. Logan crossed the room in 3 long strides and sat next to me on the hospital bed.

"Can I hold you?" he asked hesitantly, probably worried he'd scare me if he just reached for me. I nodded yes and he gently pulled me to him, my head against his solid warm chest, and his arms around me. I cried...wept really, for a while before I pulled my shit together and wiped my eyes. "You okay?" he asked me, resting one of his big callused hands on my cheek. I nodded and have him a watery smile. "Everything's gonna be just fine, Darlin'." he told me, pressing a kiss to my hair. I took his face in my hands and kissed him on the lips. It was just a peck really...but I hope he saw how much I meant it. He smiled and rested his forehead against mine.

"Logan...we..." I blushed slightly and looked away from him, unable to maintain eye contact "I won't be able to have sex for a while..." a deep frown settled on his face.

"You think I'm thinking about sex right now? You almost fucking died. You were hurt...I don't care about sex right now." he growled angrily. I put a hand on his arm

"No, I don't think that at all...but I know how a feral's sex drives are...and I'm sorry that I can't...you know..." He growled low in his chest.

"I don't care if we can't have sex...I can always just take care of the problem myself...what I do care about is that you get better. I mean it, Marie." I smiled sadly...hoping that I would be ready for intimacy when my body was. Sweet man. I'll be ready one day...that I know for sure, and until I am...it's nice to know he'll stick with me. He'll wake me up when I'm having a nightmare, he'll hold my hair back when I'm dry heaving into the toilet uncontrollably...he's there. night mares are nothing new to me, I have them, Logan has them, almost everyone who has experienced terrible, terrible things first hand has had a "bad dream." The honest truth is that ugly memories make for ugly dreams.

It seems more often that I wake up panting, the visual of Victor's body hovering over mine burned into my mind. I gasped for air, pulling the covers back to cool down. I quickly got out of bed and walked to the balcony attached to Logan and I's bedroom. I opened the door and stepped out. The night air was cooler than I expected to be...but it was welcome contrast to my overheated body. I've had nightmares before, I'll have nightmares again...I need to not let them bother me...

_I'm not scared, I'm invincible. I'm an X-man. I will survive. I__'m not scared, I'm invincible. I'm an X-man. I will survive. I'm not scared, I'm invincible. I'm an X-man. I will survive._

"You okay, Baby?" Logan's voice called from behind me. I spun around, admonishing myself for being snuck up on

"Yeah." I said, giving him what I hoped was a convincing smile. "Just a dream." He nodded, walking to the balcony rail. I could tell I'd woken him up by getting out of bed. He was very protective in his sleep, though he'd been careful not to invade my personal space too much lately. I walked up behind him and put my arms around his waist, resting my cheek against his back. The Professor told me that I would still be traumatized for a while...but if I was being completely honest...I felt ready to move on. My body had healed, and I trusted Logan enough to not feel scared or uncomfortable at home. I could walk with my shoulders back and my head held high, I could still speak to strangers and to men...the only thing that was holding me back was my nightmares...

Which was to damn bad...because I was ready to move on.


End file.
